Ch. 351 - Luck Favors the Bold
Ch. 350 - Truth behind the Rainbow Ch. 352 - Town with no Streets CHAPTER SCENES= |-| GARDEN ITEMS= |-| KEEPSAKES= |-| QUESTS= CHAPTER QUESTS 1. Getting into the Spirit Travel to Irish Dancing Time Warp Find 12 hidden objects in Irish Dancing Time Warp 2. Clover Colony Place 4 The Lucky Colony in the Garden 3. Delightyfully Green Goodies Return to Shamrock Bakery Find 12 hidden objects in Shamrock Bakery 4. Beyond Luck can Define Return to Wine Tram Find 12 hidden objects in Wine Tram 5. Leprechaun Lore Travel to A Whole Lot of Luck Find 12 hidden objects in A Whole Lot of Luck 6. Snug House Have 3 A Cozy Home in the Garden Upgrade 1 The Lucky Colony to Level 2 7. The Sound of Luck Travel to A Grumbling Backyard Time Loop Match 12 details in A Grumbling Backyard Time Loop 8. Roguish Trickster Travel to A Home of Wonders Paradox Find 6 differences in A Home of Wonders Paradox 9. A Whole Lot of Luck Travel to Luck of Discovery Find 12 hidden objects in Luck of Discovery 10. Sweet Home Upgrade 1 A Cozy Home to Level 2 Upgrade 1 The Lucky Colony to Level 3 11. Lucky Curve Earn 18 total stars in Chapter 351 scenes Have 1 The Botanist’s Retreat in the Garden 12. Complete the Badges of Luck Collect the Tree of Luck and place it in your Garden. 13. Plant Base Upgrade 1 The Botanist’s Retreat to Level 2 Upgrade 1 A Cozy Home to Level 3 14. Biological Escape Upgrade 1 The Botanist’s Retreat to Level 3 Upgrade 1 The Botanist’s Retreat to Level 5 15. Build The Lost Village Complete The Lost Village Wonder 16. Leprechaun Legends Upgrade The Lost Village to Level 2 STAR CHALLENGE QUESTS 2 Star Irish Dancing Time Warp Earn 2 stars in Irish Dancing Time Warp! 3 Star A Whole Lot of Luck Earn 3 stars in A Whole Lot of Luck! 3 Star A Grumbling Backyard Time Loop Earn 3 stars in A Grumbling Backyard Time Loop! 3 Star Luck of Discovery Earn 3 stars in Luck of Discovery! 5 Star Challenge Earn 5 total stars in Chapter 351 scenes 11 Star Challenge Earn 11 total stars in Chapter 351 scenes 14 Star Challenge Earn 14 total stars in Chapter 351 scenes |-| STORYLINE= Quest:Getting into the Spirit Ch.351/S.1 - Irish Dancing Time Warp Irish blessings are in order! Wishing you a day full of smiles and a pot full of luck! Did you know that since the ancient days of the Celts, music has been a really important part of Irish culture? The Celts had an oral culture where years of their history were orally passed down to generations. When they were conquered by foreign troops and forbidden to speak their own language, they turned to music. Irish music reminded them of their rich heritage and history and it was truly a blessing. Irish folks listen to traditional Irish bands who use musical instruments that have been around since time immemorial. Just a little Irish history on the Day of the Festival of Patick! Let's enjoy dancing the Irish way, shall we? Quest:Delightfully Green Goodies Ch.144/S.1 - Shamrock Bakery It's St. Patrick's Day! You know what that means! Bailey's Irish Cream Pie! While growing up, thanks to my best friend's red-headed Irish grandmother, I knew green was a mandatory color. What better way to celebrate this day than with yummy green goodies? From Shamrock cookiets to Irish Potato Candy, these delicious bakes are just what I need to make today worthwhile. What's your favorite Irish dessert? Do you have one? Oh! I suggest you try the shamrock mint donuts! They're my absolute favorite! Looks like I ended up with a lot on my plate. I literally bought one item of everything the bakery owned. Guess who's going to have a spectacular St. Patrick's Day? Oh, by the way, Eleanor was looking for you! I think she planned a trip to the Beyond and she needs your company! Quest:Beyond Luck can Define Ch.262/S.1 - Wine Tram Glad you could make it at such short notice. We were just about to leave! Another adventure in the Beyond! I'm excited! Since it's St. Patrick's Day, I have planned a trip to the Beyond. But where exactly are we headed to? Isn't it time we caught up with Megan? Yes, we are running a little late. We're going to a leprechaun village! Why? Because we need a pot of gold? I don't know about gold, but we surely do need luck! And the leprechauns are harbingers of luck! Wow! Last time we saw Elves, now Leprechauns! I love my job! Our ride is here. COme along then, it's time for another adventure! Quest:Leprechaun Lore Ch.351/S.2 - A Whole Lot of Luck The Leprechaun lore traces back to the eigth-century of certain water spirits. Let me tell you their story. These spirits eventually managed to get together with a mischievous fairy household said to haunt cellars and drink heavily. Did you kknow, that although leprechauns ar3e associeated with gold and riches, they are but humble shoemakers? Its so weird. How you can have so much gold, yet be so humble! Shoe-making is actually a lucrative business in the leprechaun world. Each leprechaun has his own pot of gold which can be found at the end of a rainbow! Are there no female leprechauns? Don't be silly. Leprechauns are entirely male and solitary! They are cobblers after all! Megan! I must give it to you! You know where to find what in the the Beyond! I have been handling this realm for quite some time now. Let's move on now, shall we? Quest:The Sound of Luck Ch.351/S.3 - A Grumbling Backyard Time Loop Wait a minute. Do you hear that? Hear what? Where? Who is there? Magical spirits and fairies each have their won distinctive sound that is associated with them. I get it! I can hear the tap-tap-tapping of a tiny cobbler hammer. It's the busy click of an elfin hammer! Which means it's a leprechaun hard at work. What a beautiful sight to behold. These creatures are truly magical. It seems all leprechauns are not just shoemakers, but loners too. From a cultural standpoint, that makes an awful lot of sense. We need to find the leprechaun that can give us the luck we need! Let's make some new friends! Quest:Roguish Trickster Ch.351/S.4 - A Home of Wonders Paradox Before fantasizing... There is something you have to remember about these magical creatures! Leprechauns are primarily roguish tricksters. They cannot be easily trusted and will deceive whenever they find the chance. Look! That leprechaun is leadint the way out to a bush. Maybe that's where all the treasure is located. We did not come for the gold but I am curious to see if the pot below the rainbow myth is true! What a trickster! I marked the treasure tree with a red sign and went in to get a spade. When I got back, all the trees had a red sign. That leprechaun tricked me! It is in their nature to do so. I know how we can get what we are looking for. Follow me! Quest:A Whole Lot of Luck Ch.351/S.5 - Luck of Discovery I did not expect the leprechauns to trick us! We came to them for a noble beginning! Wou can't blame the leprechauns! They don't even know our purpose of visit. All I wanted was some luck so I could deal with Nikolai with a renewed spirit. *Sigh* I think it's time we gave up. No leprechaun is coming to us with luck. Don't lose hope yet. I'm not giving up until we get our lucky blessings! OH MY! You actually got a five leaf clover? That's extremely rare and lucky. Told you I could make things happen. All I needed to do was approact the leprechaun with love. He couldn't resist my womanly charm and he ended up giving me a cloverleaf to prove his love to me! Ha-ha! Add one more to your list of admireres. Thank you so much, Megan! This means a lot to me! It's no problem, Eleanor! One for the team! Today was fruitful. With luck by our side, nothing can stop us!